


Storybrooke, Maine

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [23]
Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen decide to take a trip to Storybrooke for their honeymoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke, Maine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _OUAT: Arthur and Gwen come to Storybrooke for a vacation_ from [sidhe_faerie](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/).

_Ah finally_ , both Arthur and Gwen think as they drive past the Storybrooke sign, an interesting place to decide to have their honeymoon. But Gwen had fallen in love with it after seeing the pictures her old college pal Mary Margaret had posted on Facebook.   
  
She loved its scenery— with its jagged, mostly rocky coastline and picturesque waterways, it’s low, rolling mountains and finally it’s widely acclaimed seafood cuisine. And god knows Arthur enjoyed his fair share of lobster and clams. So it was an easy decision - they would spend the next 10 days relaxing, having boat adventures, fishing and eating plenty of fish!   
  
“Turn the next left,” Gwen directed Arthur, looking at the map in front of her, being given the task as navigator. And while, Arthur hated to admit that Gwen was good at it, it was true. Many times Gwen had gotten them back on the right route when Arthur was stubborn and didn’t want to be proved wrong.   
  
They drove a bit further, and on the left they saw the apartment building that Mary had described. While, Mary had insisted that they didn’t stop with it being their honeymoon and that, Gwen was determined. She hadn’t seen her in a few years since teaching college and she had missed her dearly.   
  
Parking the hire car, both Arthur and Gwen got out. Gwen was glad that she had her wool-y coat on. Though, it was mid-afternoon it was cold. Freezing cold.   
  
Placing his arm around his wife’s shoulder, with Gwen placing her arm around Arthur’s waist, they made their way to her apartment. When they arrived at the number that was given to Gwen, she knocked on the wooden door. Nothing.   
  
They tried again. Still nothing. They try a few more times, but still Mary doesn’t answer the door.   
  
“You sure you wrote down the right number?” Arthur asks his wife, puzzled.   
  
“Of course I did.” Gwen tells him, annoyed. Then she tries it again. And this time, the door opens to reveal a dishevelled, sleep deprived and depressed Mary- Margaret dressed in her pjs.   
  
“Oh my,” Gwen exclaims as she closes the gap between her and her old friend, “What’s happened?” She asks her before embracing her, while Arthur feels at a loss as to what to do, so he just stands there.   
  
“Everyone hates me,” is all that Mary-Margaret can say before she sobs into Gwen’s shoulder.


End file.
